


Without You No Life

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: The world had ended, and for Jace all that was left was Alec, just as nobody but Jace counted for Alec.





	Without You No Life

**Author's Note:**

> Another 300 word AU... Jalec after the apocalypse.

The world had ended, and for Jace all that was left was Alec, just as nobody but Jace counted for Alec. 

There had been other people in the beginning, but they were all gone, and Jace could barely remember Clary's face, Simon's voice. Alec still remembered Izzy, but mostly because she'd been the first Infected he'd killed to protect Jace. 

He remembered hesitating, the last time he'd done so. Keeping Jace alive was all that mattered, and he remembered Jace's arms holding him afterwards much more clearly than his sister's body. They hadn't been lovers then, but that had come soon, when Jace had grabbed Alec after a narrow escape and pushed him against a wall, high on adrenaline, their hands and mouths devouring each other as if they'd been waiting for it. 

They never had long before they needed to move on, but it was a life of sorts, and it was theirs.

Until their luck ran out. Jace was caught in the back, and although Alec killed the Infected who'd managed to sneak up on them, there was no mistaking the bloody bitemarks in Jace's neck. Their eyes locked, no words needed, although Alec wanted to scream in desperation. Instead he caught Jace in a gentle kiss, and they lost themselves in each other. Then Jace broke away, rested his forehead against Alec's and whispered, "Do it."

Swallowing past a painful lump in his throat, Alec nodded. The gunshot was deafening, but Alec couldn't hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears, and he gathered Jace's faltering body to him. Pressing one last kiss to Jace's lips, he vowed, "Without you no life."

There was still light in Jace's eyes, but it was fading quickly. Still, he managed a nod, and Alec pulled the trigger again.


End file.
